


Intimacy

by OpheliaAsano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Demisexuality, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Hand Feeding, Intimacy, Lekku Sexual Play (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaAsano/pseuds/OpheliaAsano
Summary: "It wasn't about sex, it was about intimacy."“No se trataba sobre el sexo, se trataba sobre la intimidad.”
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin/Ahsoka Tano, The Mandalorian/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustan las parejas extañas e improvables :)

El código Jedi era un poco vago a la hora de definir las relaciones que podríamos llegar a tener a lo largo de nuestro entrenamiento vital. No éramos célibes, teníamos cierta autonomía a la hora de establecer conexiones íntimas con personas que nos atrajeran sexualmente, aunque no estaba muy bien visto, porque ese tipo de trato era potencialmente peligroso, el apego crea dependencia, necesidad y anhelo, sentimientos que son difíciles de controlar, y el control era esencial para no caer en el Lado Oscuro. ¿Cierto?

Siempre me había encontrado ligeramente recelosa de ese hecho, tratar el amor o el deseo como una debilidad era un error en si mismo. No poder amar libremente a Padmé como Anakin hubiera deseado fue lo que le llevó a la perdición —bueno, entre otras cosas, claro— pero con los años y mucha meditación, llegué a la resolución que las enseñanzas mojigatas de la Orden Jedi me resultaban cada vez más estrechas de miras. Debes enfrentarte a todo el abanico de emociones, no reprimirlas, no prohibirlas, pues se trataba de dominio no de contención.

Y cuando toda la Orden Jedi se vio reducida a polvo y tuve que crearme mi propio camino, me replanteé muchas cosas. No me considero una mujer con una lívido desbordante, pocas entidades habían despertado ansia por pasar una noche con ella, y casi nunca por un físico en concreto, humano o togruta, hombre o mujer no condicionaban la forma en qué los miraba. Todo aquello era un envoltorio, uno que no tenía tanta relevancia como otros podrían acuñarle, y lo entendía, entendía la atracción física, simplemente a veces me costaba encender esa chispa más que a los demás. O eso pensaba. La estadía con cierto Mandaloriano silencioso llegó a removerme ciertas pasiones que ya creía enterradas.

Aunque quise dejar al pequeño Grogu bajo la protección del Mandaloriano, la Fuerza me empujó a no hacerlo, un tirón silencioso que me unió a aquel par de personas tan peculiares. Lo que la Fuerza había unido, yo no podía deshacerlo, al menos hasta que Grogu encontrase finalmente su lugar en el mundo, sino lo había encontrado ya… pues en los recovecos de mi consciencia, sabía que Din y Grogu no podían separarse nunca más. Quizá el remordimiento de todos aquellos padawans asesinados antes de haber vivido, me hacían querer alimentar la fantasía del credo del Mandaloriano. Quizás no importara el destino, sino el recorrido.

Y aquí me hallaba yo, en un planeta boscoso llamado Brin’n, acampando al lado de la Razor Crest, cocinando una especie desconocida de pez que había logrado cazar, al borde de una hoguera. Solos Din, Grogu, yo y una arboleda cuyas hojas silbaban al canto del viento, enmarcando la bóveda celeste con varias lunas decorando el tapiz de estrellas centellantes. Qué poco se parecía al cielo lleno de deslizadores y tránsito de Coruscant, mi verdadero hogar, ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón se encogiera levemente. Los recuerdos son peligrosos. Din pareció darse cuenta del pequeño desliz, y me dirigió una mirada interrogante —todo lo que un casco puede ser inquisitivo— yo llegué a entender rápido su lenguaje corporal, no queriendo preocuparlo, aplaqué su inquietud con una sonrisa suave. No logré convencerle, podía sentir claramente la mayoría de sus estados de ánimo, pero no me presionó, cosa que agradezco. Volvió su atención al pequeño ser verde que jugaba con la comida.

Yo aproveché las defensas bajas de Din, para analizarlo sin contemplaciones, pues en breve me iría con la excusa de dar un paseo y meditar para así concederle la privacidad que él tanto necesitaba para comer y hacer sus quehaceres diarios. Yo le estropeé su rutina, qué menos que ser considerada con sus creencias. Si bien era un hombre de pocas palabras, sí que transmitía mucho, no solo por mi habilidad de lectura con las emociones, sino por sus ideales, él era muy pasional en el fondo, solo que intentaba no proyectarlo, quizá por auto conservación, algo que podía entender. Pretendía ser un hombre duro, frío y que trabajaba mejor en solitario, y en parte lo era, no dudaba en disparar para salvar su propio pellejo, era un caza recompensas después de todo. No del todo oscuro, no del todo blanco, un interesante intermedio gris. Igual que no dudaba en matar, siempre era la última opción, prefería el trueque y la alianza, el diálogo para llegar a un punto en común, si eso no funcionaba, sus ingeniosos dispositivos en la armadura ponían el punto final. Debo decir que me despertó la curiosidad su destreza y pericia a la hora de combatir, me preguntaba quién de los dos resultaría victorioso en una pelea en serio.

Era pragmático, y eso era algo que podía respetar, ser un idealista en un universo tan belicoso podía salirte caro… pero también me había demostrado que poseía empatía por la gente que lo rodeaba, no era sordo al dolor ajeno, a pesar de no creerse un héroe. Además, me percaté que su lealtad a sus seres cercanos era de admirar, así pues, la idea de ganarme su confianza me resultaba atractiva. Solo llevábamos juntos unas pocas semanas, no obstante, fueron suficientes para admitir mi fascinación por el taciturno hombre.

Un Mandaloriano y una Jedi. Quién lo hubiera dicho, de enemigos naturales a… ¿qué concretamente? ¿aliados? ¿camaradas? ¿amigos? no sabía exactamente que pensaba Din de mí, pero sí sabía que quería más que una asociación por un objetivo en común. Yo, Ahsoka Tano, por primera vez en muchos años, deseaba activamente tener un amante. Y esa epifanía iba a ser una tarea más ardua de lo que imaginaba.

De formas un poco traviesas he de confesar, siempre que tenía la oportunidad aprovechaba para invadir su tan preciado espacio personal, nada muy osado; nuestros muslos más pegados si nos sentábamos juntos en una cantina, una mano que se aferraba unos segundos de más cuando hacíamos el recuento del material a la hora de partir, mi seno apoyado en su antebrazo cuando le tenía que enseñar una lección sobre La Fuerza… bueno, puede que sí haya sido un poco atrevida, pero éste hombre no entendía las sutilezas. Por supuesto, cada vez que me sobrepasaba obtenía una respuesta de él, nunca me apartó, aunque tampoco procedía a continuar nada. Podía interpretar una incomodidad latente a todos mis acercamientos, a la vez que una inquebrantable barrera de contención. Quería empujarlo un poquito más, ardía en deseos por descubrir cómo reaccionaría a avances más asertivos, incluso de preguntarle directamente, pero aquello le restaba una fase de juego que disfrutaba con él exclusivamente.

La pregunta era, ¿de qué se estaba conteniendo? aún no era capaz de averiguar si quería empujarme o abrazarme. Sexualmente me era imposible de descifrar, había tantas opciones… puede que no le gustaran las mujeres, o que resultase asexual, incluso puede que no le agradasen otras razas que no sean humanas. O la Fuerza no lo quiera, sea tan sencillo como que yo no le atrajera.

Sabía de primera mano que al menos a unos pocos les había encandilado lo suficiente para dar insinuarse conmigo, incluso en una misión de infiltración Jedi para salvar a unos esclavos, un amo se había obsesionado con que yo fuera parte de su harén, aunque yo en ese momento no entendía la mirada lasciva que me propinaba con descaro. Ahora sí lo hacía. Comprendí en mis breves encuentros amatorios, el placer de piel contra piel. Din jamás me dio la oportunidad de ver un centímetro de su piel, nunca se quitaba el casco o cualquier otra pieza en presencia mía. A veces tenía la tentación de espiarle cuando creía que estaba solo, no obstante, la confianza depositada en mí se esfumaría, y la idea de romper nuestra relación tan nueva, tan frágil… no me agradaba. Sin embargo, esta prohibición muda, solo hacía que alimentar la curiosidad como una brasa. ¿De qué tono sería la piel de Din? ¿sería una piel áspera, callosa o por lo contrario una tersa? nadie más qué él podía saberlo, lo que había debajo de su armadura de Beskar era todo un misterio, uno que esperaba descubrir.

Debía de ser inteligente, cuidadosa, pues si le presionaba demasiado se iría lejos como un animalillo asustado. Con esa idea en mente, me levanté y colocándome la capa sobre los hombros, me fui cerca del río para una corta sesión de meditación. No hicieron falta palabras entre los dos para entendernos, él asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento mientras me marchaba desbordante de anticipación.

Esperé unos minutos eternos después de ver su esbelta figura camuflarse entre las sombras de maleza para quitarme el casco. Grogu estaba derrotado por su intenso entrenamiento con la Jedi esta mañana, por lo que poco después de llenarse el estómago, se quedó dormido tranquilamente a mi lado, hecho una bolita verde. De alguna forma extraña, me reconfortaba saber que confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para convertirse en una presa fácil. Quitarse el casco era con total franqueza un alivio, a pesar de que ya me había hecho a él, poder sentir el aire fresco en el rostro era un premio al final del día. Aunque reconocía que me dotaba de una libertad de observación y análisis que los hombres libres, sin armadura, podrían hacer sin ser notados. Era a la vez una prisión y una ventaja, una que me alejaba sin remedio de las personas, una defensa inquebrantable que impedía mantener relaciones estables. Porque ese era el camino, ¿verdad?

No establecer vínculos significativos con nadie, vivir la vida bajo un credo estricto que me otorgó una meta, una razón y un propósito. Ser Mandaloriano significaba soledad, extrañeza a ojos ajenos. Infundíamos un temor justificado cuando entrabamos a cualquier lugar, miedo, sí, asperezas, también, no eran pocos los enemigos que hacías en el camino. La mitad de las personas con la que había trabajado me querían muerto, la otra mitad, los había tenido que liquidar yo antes. Solo sujetos muy especiales habían formado parte de mi pequeña red de confianza y me sobraban dedos de una mano. Y mírame ahora, un cazarecompensas como yo, se había convertido en el protector de este niño huérfano, en su figura paterna, como había dicho Ahsoka.

Suspiré para mis adentros. Comí el pescado de aspecto venenoso que tan diligentemente había rapiñado Tano. Agradecí en silencio su consideración a mi estilo de vida, no eran pocos los que se tomaban a broma las creencias que me habían inculcado. Ahora que estaba solo —o consciente al menos— me permití parar para analizar mis pensamientos sobre la Jedi, que actualmente, se introducían en las situaciones más particulares e incómodas… no encontraba una palabra adecuada para describirla, y lo había intentado de veras. Normalmente, las personas eran fáciles de etiquetar, por lo general te inclinabas hacia un lado más que otro. Héroe o villano, cruel o benevolente, activo o pasivo, podría describir a la Togruta como en un delicado equilibrio de todo aquello. Puede que la palabra que más se acercase fuera equilibrada. Había visto de primera mano su bondad a la hora de liberar a ese pueblo esclavizado y a la vez también vi su templanza a la hora de arrasar con sus sables láser gemelos. La gentileza con la que trataba a Grogu era sin lugar a dudas maternal, verla abrazarlo o tocar su naricita, la manera en que le hablaba… reconozco que me ablandaba un poco —no tiene nada que ver con mi debilidad por las mujeres maternales—. Y pese todo lo patea culos y admirable luchadora, destilaba una melancolía en los momentos que nos hallábamos en silencio, cuando no peleaba, su mirada era taciturna, la gestualidad elegante que desprendía, su deferencia a con los demás, no podía evitar leerlo como un espejo de su tristeza intrínseca. Interiormente, me preguntaba que tipo de sucesos había vivido para llegar a ser así, por mucho que quisiera entenderla, no me correspondía presionarla. Aunque sonase increíble, esa mezcla de fortaleza y vulnerabilidad llamó mi atención como pocas personas. Pero había más. Y no solo con como la percibía, sino también a cómo me afectaba.

Ya había aceptado que su personalidad me atraía, estaba bien con eso, porque usualmente era fácil de esconder. El interés físico siendo hombre, se tornaba en un asunto algo complicado.

Desde joven he sentido una curiosidad por los lekku, que, al crecer y convertirme en adulto, se transformó en fascinación, incluso fetiche. Había algo en ellos que despertaba mi deseo, no solo a nivel estético, saber que son apéndices con una sensibilidad que roza el erotismo… me hacía querer rozar los lekku de Ahsoka sin los guantes puestos para ver su reacción. Había experimentado con algún twi'lek, destacando un breve idilio con la mercenaria Xi’an —la cual ahora debe seguir en prisión, espero—. Compararlas se sintió desacertado, la mercenaria era egoísta, áspera hasta sádica en el sexo, más allá de la emoción y el frenesí del momento, las relaciones que mantuve con ella no era algo de lo que alardear. Al contrario que Xi’an, Ahsoka no era una seductora agresiva, su coqueteo recaía en la sutileza de las miradas furtivas, de los toques fugaces y de las palabras no dichas. Nada consiguió encenderme tanto como una media sonrisa suya, solo la comisura de su sensual boca ladeada hacia arriba con picardía era suficiente para provocarme el insomnio. Y ese era el problema, su sutileza, no podía discernir si me enviaba banderas o no, quizá solo era su forma de ser amigable conmigo. No podría dar el primer paso y descubrir que no era mejor que un Hutt calenturiento. No quería destruir tan pronto ésta endeble amistad, si podía llamarla así. Porque bonita o guapa no le hacía justicia, ella representaba más que belleza tradicional, ella era llanamente hermosa. Hermosa cuando le tatareaba una nana a Grogu, hermosa simetría en las marcas de su rostro, hermosos hombros desnudos por su camisa sin mangas, hermosa silueta de sus senos al respirar. Sí, frustrantemente hermosa. 

Me consideraba un hombre que no se dejaba guiar por las pasiones. Empirismo ante todo, había visto a muchos idiotas caer por sus anhelos, no es de extrañar que el mercado de esclavos sexuales fuera la mayor mafia de la galaxia, el mercado de la carne rige el poder. Yo mismo no me privaba de follar con cualquier desconocido si surgía la ocasión, pero incluso en esas relaciones, no había ni un ápice de intimidad. Mantener prácticamente toda la armadura puesta ayudaba, pero siempre me lo he tomado como una transacción, un intercambio justo, un alivio a una necesidad física, y hasta ahora me había ido bien con esa filosofía. Desapegado y sin emociones complicadas de por medio. El único problema no es que quisiera tener sexo con Ahsoka Tano, una de las últimas Jedi, sino que deseaba desesperadamente iniciar una relación íntima con ella.

Debería armarme de paciencia y esperar a que ella diera una señal cegadora como su sable láser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado!  
> Seguiré haciendo capítulos más o menos independientes, sin una trama definida.  
> Sin duda habrá más sensualidad a partir de ahora.

Nar Shaddaa se le suele llamar coloquialmente como la pequeña Coruscant, pero yo que había pasado años viviendo allí, esa comparación me ofendía. Puede que, entrecerrando los ojos, se vislumbraran similitudes, eran mundos ajetreados, revueltos, vivos, pero en sentidos radicalmente distintos. Coruscant representaba la republica, la justicia, la esperanza y Nar Shaddaa… en fin, era fetidez y decadencia. La vida aquí era peligrosa, infestada de actividad criminal y contrabando. No era un lugar para venir de vacaciones con tu familia. También era conocida como la ciudad vertical, y no les faltaba razón. Los edificios de aguja se iban construyendo sobre las viviendas antiguas arraigadas al suelo, así hasta llegar a algunas capas superiores de la atmosfera. Caminando por las estrecheces de los pasillos entre edificio y edificio, los malos sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, surgía maldad y vicio por cada resquicio de este planeta, no sin esfuerzo alejé esos contaminados impulsos e intenté sosegar mis pensamientos.

—¿Y dónde vamos exactamente, Mando? —inquirí toqueteando ansiosa las empuñaduras de mis sables láser escondidos debajo de mi túnica. Había decidido sin advertencia de Din, no decir su verdadero nombre en público. Pensé que era algo privado para él, de hecho, nunca me dijo su nombre, lo supe por Gogru, Din solo asumió ese hecho sin darle importancia.

—Nos dirigimos al bar de Baruk, concretamente. —Comentó tranquilo mientras llevaba la delantera con Grogu oculto en una adorable bolsa pegada al muslo del Mandaloriano. La falta de preocupación en su tono sí me inquietó. ¿Acaso no sabía en que tugurio nos metíamos?

—No es seguro, si peleamos allí, ni tu Bleskar ni mis habilidades nos aseguran nada. Es una tapadera de Reelo Baruk, ¿lo sabes verdad? —demandé esta vez algo más seria. Me preocupaba el bienestar de Grogu, puede que fuera diestro en la Fuerza, pero no tenía un control sobre su poder aún, un gran esfuerzo lo dejaba prácticamente inconsciente. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ser madre, pero a veces creía que Din le ensañaba las maldades de este mundo demasiado pronto. O puede que yo fuera en exceso protectora.

—No voy a por Reelo, mi objetivo no es iniciar una disputa. Solo quiero encontrar a un hombre. —Dijo parándose en seco para mirarme, cosa que hizo detenerme. Podía notar malestar en sus palabras. ¿Sería posible que quisiera hacer esto en solitario? ¿era un estorbo para él?

El Mandaloriano pareció percibir mi desazón, por lo que una rápida mano se posó en el hombro derecho a modo de consuelo, apenas un segundo, pero fue suficiente para enviarme un escalofrío. Él rara vez iniciaba el contacto.

—Una buena amiga mía me ha pedido este favor, intentaré no fallarle, ya que ella me ha salvado la vida. Se lo debo. Solo entraremos, buscaremos a ese tipo, le sonsacaremos la información que necesito y nos iremos.

Sabía que hablaba de Cara Dune, una ex soldado de la Alianza que se había asentado pacíficamente en Nevarro. La había conocido brevemente en una parada de necesidad de suministros. No tardamos en hacer migas, pues veía mucha Luz en ella, aunque no fuera adepta a la Fuerza su nervio era increíble, poseía un corazón más gentil que lo que sus irónicas contestaciones denotaban. Yo también deseaba ayudarla.

—Está bien, parece un plan fácil. —Musité alegre aligerando el ambiente tan cargado, a veces parecía que incluso el aire era espeso, pastoso. Envidiaba el casco de Din.

—Nunca lo es.

El garito de Baruck se podía especificar como truculento, si el aire ya era pesado fuera, aquí dentro se podía tocar. Toda una acumulación de olores variopintos; sudor, perfume, substancias ilegales entre otras, formaba una espesa nube viciada que al entrar te golpeaba de pleno en la cara, incluso llegaba a irritarte los ojos. Y no era solo el olor, la contaminación sonora era altísima, tanto que costaba hablar con la persona con la que estabas al lado. Un suave jazz sonaba de un grupo de músicos Ortolans, liderada por una hermosa Twi’lek verde con una voz aún más bonita, en el centro del escenario, que estaba situado en una plataforma flotante al fondo. Lo demás era ruido de una multitud de personas murmullando sus trapicheos, o directamente cantando en una comunión de alcohólicos, al final, los pobres músicos recibían poca atención, quedando relevados a una cubierta para actividades menos licitas. Los que sí recibíamos atención éramos nosotros —más concretamente el Mandaloriano— pues dudaba que nadie sospechara que yo fuera una Jedi, al menos que hubiese otro Jedi aquí. A él parecía no incomodarle la falta de cortesía al girar sus cabezas o rodar sus ojos para seguirle los pasos. A pesar de la diversidad de razas presentes, supuse que el valor de la escasez de su credo era notable en la galaxia, o el valor de su Bleskar, quién sabe. Por si acaso, escondió al niño aún más en su capa. Todavía eran muchos los que le buscaban, y aquí sería un suculento objetivo.

Nos aposentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas, donde podíamos tener una buena vista de todo el recinto sin ser detectados con mucha facilidad. Estuvimos relativamente poco rato en silencio hasta que una joven humana muy linda vino a servirnos. Todas las mujeres aquí eran jóvenes y bonitas, advertí con cierta tristeza. No quise indagar en sus pensamientos y corroborar mi teoría de que la mayoría serían esclavas. ¿Cuántas de ellas conseguirían comprar su libertad?

—Buenas noches, ¿desean tomar alguna cosa? —demandó la joven con una sonrisa encantadora, y ensayada. Aún así, la presencia de Din le intimidaba, se podía deducir fácil por la rigidez de sus hombros. Si ella supiera lo que se esfuerza por ser una figura paterna…

—El niño tomará un vaso de leche de bantha, y ella…

—Tomaré un Blurrgfire. —Terminé la frase por él, que se quedó mirando interrogativo—. Con alcohol, por favor.

—Muy bien, ¿y el señor?

—Nada. Pagaré ahora. —Manifestó lanzando sobre la mesa demasiados créditos para lo que habíamos pedido. Cuando la chica se inclinó para recogerlos con dedos ágiles, Din aprovechó para murmurarle más de cerca—. Si ves algún Zeltron de piel roja, dile que alguien lo busca, ¿entendido?

La joven asintió agitada por la demanda y se fue meneando las caderas, seguro que estaba acostumbrada, pero estos recados siempre significaban problemas.

—¿Alcohol, Ahsoka? te necesito lúcida. —Preguntó más curioso que acusatorio. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí?

—Venir aquí y pedir algo sin alcohol sería muy sospechoso. Además, me apetecía. —Respondí ligeramente a la defensiva.

—No sabía que los Jedis se les permitieran beber. —Aclaró él colocando bien a Grogu en su sitio, que ya estaba ansioso por llevarse algo a la boca. Aún me parecía extraño que Din llevase al niño a lugares claramente no aptos para menores. Supuse que era un tutor muy liberal, y esa idea me hizo gracia.

—No somos monjes, creo que tienes una idea equivocada de nosotros. —Respondí con los labios conteniendo una risa, las brasas de la molestia convirtiéndose en cenizas. ¿También pensaría que somos célibes o algo así? ¿Qué vivíamos en cuevas y bailábamos desnudos alrededor de una fogata? —. Predicamos el control de las pasiones, no están prohibidas.

—Ya veo. —Farfulló seco. La mano encima de la mesa se enredó en un puño. No hacía falta ser un Jedi para percatarse de su tensión subyacente. Había roto una primera barrera sin pretenderlo, dejando claro mi posición a favor del culto a la voluptuosidad. Era una amante disponible. Y algo en todo este juego era emocionante, burbujeante, me sentía borracha sin haber bebido. Puede que el ambiente embriagador ayudara a colocarme en un estado de ánimo juguetón.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hay con el Zeltron? no es una especie donde vea mucha compatibilidad contigo. —Sondeé en un intento de cambiar a un tema donde se sintiera más cómodo. El trabajo.

—Sí, su hígado extra les delata como hedonistas natos. No son los más indicados para labores que no requieran de festejo, aunque hay excepciones, y esas son temibles. —Comentó él de pasada. Normalmente se ahorraba las descripciones y comentarios sin propósito. Sencillamente habíamos adquirido el gusto de las pequeñas conversaciones espontáneas—. Necesitamos obtener la ubicación planetaria de una base del imperio, Kant Sharri sabe dónde está, le ha estado suministrando armamento o al menos esa es la pista que me dio Cara.

—Pero está de parte del enemigo, no cederá sin extorsión…

—No está de ninguna parte, es un contrabandista, solo obedece al dinero.

—¿Y lo tenemos?

—No.

No tuve el tiempo suficiente para rechistarle por la falta de planificación, cuando la misma joven que nos atendió volvió con una bandeja con las bebidas que habíamos pedido.

—El hombre por el que preguntabais no me ha dejado marchar sin pagar él mismo vuestro pedido. —Dijo la camarera dejando los créditos de Din de nuevo en la mesa—. Está al final de la barra.

Colocó las bebidas y se marchó, Gogru enseguida se entusiasmó de ver algo de sustento para él y se lanzó a beber la leche azul. Volviendo la mirada hacia la barra, un hombre solitario, vestido de traje y de piel de los desiertos de Tatooine al atardecer venía directamente hacia nosotros.

Tardaba tanto en pavonearse que la mitad de mi bebida se esfumó, nublando mi mente con un agradable cosquilleo. Se avecinaba un cretino de nivel, el licor me otorgaría fuerzas para aguantarlo. Para cuando finalmente llegó, se alisó el traje de galán y nos regaló una brillante sonrisa.

—Demandabais mi presencia, y aquí me hallo. Y si os lo preguntáis, nunca dejo que una hermosa mujer pague nada en mi presencia. —Alardeó el Zeldoriano alargando su mano para agarrar la mía. —Soy Kant Sharri, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabéis, a vuestra merced, mi señora.

Era tal su atrevimiento que el estupor no me permitió reaccionar desenredando mi mano de la suya, solo pude mirar estupefacta a Din enfrente mío, tieso como un clavo. El aura que desprendía Din era de puro aborrecimiento, tan evidente que era tangible.

—Yo de ti apartaría esa mano, si no quieres perderla. —Amenazó el Mandaloriano con su blaster apuntándole debajo de la mesa. Kant por fin dirigió sus ojos negros hacia Din, la sonrisa de truhan no desapareció, sin duda a este hombre le gustaba el riesgo.

—Oh, perdonadme, no sabía que los Mandalorianos pudieran casarse. Porque debe de ser su esposa para ser tan… posesivo, ¿me equivoco?

Silencio.

—Lo es.

Kant posó su mirada a Grogu, que felizmente se desentendía del asunto y alzó una ceja interrogativa.

—Es adoptado. —Explicó Din tajante.

Solo entonces soltó mi mano con reticencia, pero me guiñó un ojo. Yo aún debía de digerir que era una mujer casada. Un calor de fuego líquido inició en mi corazón y acabó en mis entrañas. No era capaz ni de respirar correctamente sin dolerme los pulmones, el más mínimo movimiento haría estallar el corsé de mariposas que custodiaban mis costillas.

—Lástima. —Suspiró el hombre sentándose en medio de nosotros, y con elegancia felina, cruzó las piernas—. Muy bien, hablemos de negocios, pero advierto, Mando, que no me gusta negociar con un blaster apuntándome.

Muy lentamente, guardó el arma en la funda de su muslo.

—Necesitamos información que solo tú nos puedes dar, sabemos que tu último trabajo tiene relación con una base imperial, solo queremos saber en qué planeta.

—¿Sois de la Alianza?

—No. —Negué yo misma rápidamente.

—¿Y creéis que podéis pagarme mejor que ellos para traicionarlos?

—No. —Copió la respuesta mi compañero—. Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Yo? lo que todo hombre desea; dinero, poder y mujeres. En realidad, soy un hombre sencillo, Mandaloriano. —Declaró el Zeltron acicalándose la punta del bigote en una pose contemplativa. Todo en él estaba cuidadosamente calculado, su pulcritud me resultaba algo pedante, tan diferente al otro hombre sentado enfrente mío—. Aunque la derrota del Imperio es notoria, venderme tan fácilmente a otros… sigo vivo por mi lealtad, dentro de lo posible claro. Son personas muy rencorosas y la vida de fugitivo no me va.

La negociación no iba a buen termino, estaba claro que Kant no tenía interés en vender información a cambio de nada. Hasta que soltó la bomba.

—Pero, como he dicho, soy un hombre sencillo. Déjame pasar una noche con tu mujer, y tenemos un trato.

La Fuerza me dio la ventaja de prever los acontecimientos en tiempo récord. Din dispararía contra el necio que había osado tratarme como un trozo de carne, y ese disparo desencadenaría en un centenar de armas en contra nuestra, eso solo llevaría a una masacre innecesaria y posiblemente que acabásemos heridos o algo peor, si teníamos suerte. Como iniciar una guerra aquí no era una opción, me vi obligada a actuar aceleradamente, con una mano sutil contuve por completo al Mandaloriano, impidiéndole desenfundar su arma y mirando directamente a los ojos de Sharri usé mi truco mental.

—Escucha, vas a decirnos dónde está la base imperial a la que has ayudado, luego, te marcharás dejando una generosa propina a las camareras que trabajan aquí. ¿Queda claro?

Como un buen chico obediente, realizó sin rechistar la orden a la que lo sometí. Nos dijo con exactitud milimétrica la base, una vez que cantó lo vi alejarse entre la multitud de seres, y de repente, no era más que un punto rojo en una marea de masas coloridas hasta que dejó de tener importancia. Din continuaba tenso, aunque ya había sido liberado de mi influjo paralizante.

—Lamento eso. —Le dije con sinceridad. Aproveché su silencio para apurar lo que me quedaba de la copa, pues supuse que querría marcharse de aquí pronto. No movió un músculo por lo que me recreé en mi estado de contento alcohólico. El ritmo de la banda había bajado incluso aún más, hasta la muchedumbre se había acoplado a la cadencia seductora. El silencio era pulsante entre los dos.

—No lo hagas, nos has ahorrado un buen apuro. Tampoco sabía que podías hacer eso, supongo que hay muchas cosas que desconozco de vosotros. —Se sinceró él observando al pequeño, intentando comprender todos los misterios que se cernían sobre él.

Din tenía la costumbre de dejar caer un brazo siempre encima de la mesa. No sabía bien el porqué, pero súbditamente un pensamiento nació en la turbulencia de mi cabeza, viajó frenética por una garganta agarrotada por todas las cosas que deseé haber dicho, transitó por un pecho compungido por años de soledad y concluyó en un veloz movimiento de mi mano sobre la suya.

Incluso él no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa. No me apartó, no se movió. Sabía que me vigilaba con ansiedad, analizando el próximo movimiento, no iba a achantarme, su recelo con el espacio personal no me aplacaría mientras que él no me rechazase directamente.

—Es extraño. —Musité estudiando su pasividad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una voz que solo pude clasificar como ronca.

—Estar casada.

Su mano, más grande que la mía, estaba prisionera por las columnas de mis dedos. Podía sentir la sangre de sus venas bombeando con locura.

—Lamento haber dicho eso. —Se disculpó raudo a la vez que la parte superior de su dedo índice se movía con sutileza en mi palma. El más pequeño de los movimientos me colmó de alegría.

Era la señal.

—No lo haces. —Regañé sin maldad en mis palabras. Las puntas de mis dedos reptaban por los confines de su guante. Las uñas se clavaron en el filo abismal e hicieron el atisbo de tirar hacia abajo. Y tiré.

—No, no lo hago. No me gustan ese tipo de personas. No me agrada como se ha dirigido a ti, ni como te ha hecho ver, como si no valieras nada. Lo habría matado con gusto sino fuera porque me lo has impedido. —Escupió en un alarde de basta sinceridad. Algo posesivo, primitivo, roía el tuétano de mis huesos ante tal declaración—; ¿Y te disgusta? —dudó de nuevo con esa voz astillada haciendo caso omiso a la retirada del guante.

Desnudé su mano con pequeños tirones, deleitándome en el hecho de descubrir paciente una piel morena y una mano humana, salpicada de cicatrices olvidadas como una constelación sobre su dolor. Una vez pelado, dejé el guante justo al lado con cuidado, siendo testigo de como por primera vez, fue Din quien con la lentitud de quien posee todo el tiempo del mundo, acercó su meñique al mío. Ese diminuto, insignificante a ojos ajenos, acto, hizo que mis labios temblaran. Ya no era capaz de mirarle a su casco, sino a las dos manos sobre la mesa.

—No… me hace sentir menos solitaria, aunque sea mentira. —Confesé sin vergüenza, aunque mi corazón tartamudeaba, y sabía que el suyo también. Enredé el meñique largo contra el suyo, robusto, como la raíz de un árbol milenario. Poseía unas manos muy hermosas, muy sinceras, muy humildes—. Nunca he pensado demasiado en el matrimonio antes.

—Me cuesta creerlo.

—Eso es porque tenemos prohibido el matrimonio.

Al momento me arrepentí de habérselo dicho, pues la vacilación atravesó su gestualidad corporal hasta el punto de intentar alejar nuestros meñiques unidos. Asustada, capturé de nuevo esa gigantesca mano entre mis ágiles dedos. Nuestras palmas se unieron, juntado nuestras líneas del destino irremediablemente. Por unos instantes, fuimos solo eso, dos almas perdidas en la inmensidad del cosmos que, por fortuna, o por La Fuerza, se han vinculado. Con su piel contra la mía, me sentía más tranquila que en muchísimo tiempo. Todo el peso de mis arrepentimientos se aligeraba.

—No soy una Jedi más, Mandaloriano, dejé la orden tiempo atrás. Ahora solo soy Ahsoka Tano. Nada me impedirá seguir mi propio camino.

Fue el turno de Din de volverse codicioso, pues esta aclaración pareció haberle calmado. Un bálsamo para las inseguridades de una persona hambrienta por el contacto de una entidad afín. Exploró la cavernosidades y recovecos indómitos, cada rincón, los tendones del dorso, las dunas de la palma, el pulso acelerado de la muñeca, cada falange por separado, tiró de las cutículas hasta hacerme daño. El calor que desprendía era abrasador, haciéndome sudar, no obstante, a él no parecía incomodarle por lo que continuó su reconocimiento con una gentileza insospechada, hasta que finalmente memorizó mi mano y quedó satisfecha con solo entrecruzar nuestros dedos. Un hilo invisible de dolor tiraba de entre mis piernas, incapaz de hacer nada para remediarlo, solo pude apretar los muslos juntos. ¿Cómo era posible que el triste contacto de unas manos cogidas hubiese hecho humedecerme?

Porque era Din Djarin y ningún otro.

Como dos amantes ocultos de todo lo demás, el espacio y el tiempo dejó de tener linealidad, de carecer de sentido. Solo su apretón me sostenía en este planeta de vicio, maldad y corrupción.

Gogru lloró en busca de atención. El espejismo se fracturó. Un parpadeo y mi mano era la única en la mesa. Din enseguida se colocó su guante aborrecible ahora, cargando al niño en brazos.

No hicieron falta palabras, nos marchamos de la cantina de Baruck igual que lo hizo Kant Sharri. En silencio.

Mi corazón se encogió un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alerta besito hehe

Una llamada de socorro por parte de un navío varado no me dio buena espina, aprendí por la malas que esos avisos solo traían problemas. Lamentablemente se adelantaron a este pensamiento, y cuando creímos estar bien lejos de una posible trampa, caímos en otra. 

Los piratas espaciales habían asaltado el Razor Crest con sorprendente facilidad, su nave era pequeña y rápida, en un santiamén abordaron la escotilla con una entrada triunfal. No es de extrañar que la puerta cediera a sus avances furtivos, dado el estado destartalado de mi confiable nave, extraño era que no se hubiera caído a pedazos antes. Esas ratas del espacio, basándome totalmente por su ropa cosida a retales, no tendrían ni idea de lo valiosos que serían los habitantes de esta nave si se los entregaran al imperio. Me jugaba mi mano derecha a que solo habían esperado a cualquier transeúnte que circulara por su zona sin importar la carga. Un grupo mezclado de quarren y humanos nos amenazaban con matarnos sino cooperábamos y les entregábamos todo lo de valor en menos de diez minutos.

—Tardaremos menos que eso, te lo aseguro. —Espeté contando a los piratas desde la cubertura en la que estábamos ocultos Ahsoka y yo. Grogu yacía escondido en el departamento donde dormíamos, sería mejor evitar que lo viesen antes de deshacernos de ellos.

—No nos dais miedo, Mando. —Se envalentó uno disparando con el bláster más modificado que he visto nunca. Aquello solo provocó que pudiera descubrir su posición, y aprovechando su bravuconería no tardé en arrojar mi lanzalátigo justo antes de que retirara su arma, la cuerda maciza se enrolló en su muñeca. Era mío. De un solo tirón lo mandé de bruces contra el suelo, el sonido de su nariz partida no fue agradable.

—¡Que no disparen Ahsoka! no quiero salir por los aires por culpa de estos inconscientes.

Con su gesto de asentimiento, la pelea comenzó. Ella era rápida y ágil, como pocas personas he visto. Le sobraban segundos antes de desenvainar a sus espadas láser, ellas silbaban a cada bloqueo, con gracia innata desarmó a un humano partiendo su bláster por la mitad, confuso, me beneficié de su aturdimiento propinándole un clásico cabezazo con el casco que le hizo ver las estrellas. A veces el juego sucio y la falta de sutileza era la mejor estrategia. Al menos a mí me ha funcionado hasta ahora. Por el rabillo del ojo pude vislumbrar una sonrisa de la togruta a la vez que ya estaba avanzando hacia el siguiente objetivo. Ah, céntrate idiota, estás en medio de una batalla.

No era por ser creído, pero estos piratas espaciales no eran la gran cosa, al final, no tardamos ni cinco minutos en batir a esta panda de desgraciados, que habían causado más ruido que otra cosa. Antes de que se despertaran me encargaría de congelarlos en carbonita, era lo mínimo que se merecían, y muy posiblemente, tendrían una orden de busca y captura. A lo mejor hasta nos llevábamos tajada.

Me disponía a comprobar que la nave no hubiese sufrido ningún desperfecto grave cuando me di cuenta de que Ahsoka estaba de espaldas mascullando algo para si misma. ¿Le habrían herido? Un sentimiento de pánico atacó directamente en la base del estómago.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté acercándome cuidadosamente a ella.

—Kriff, claramente no. —Replicó girándose permitiéndome ver todo su elegante traje salpicado de una substancia negruzca. Por lo visto había intentado limpiarlo ella misma, logrando solo esparcir más de ese mejunje asqueroso—. Un quarren me ha escupido su tinta defensiva… y me ha dado de lleno… ¡Oye, ni se te ocurra reírte!

Una carcajada sincera escapó vaciando la asfixiante la preocupación por su bienestar. Para ser honesto, ver a una gran ex Jedi tan molesta por algo tan ordinario… me hacia verla más humana, más infantil. A veces captaba pequeños destellos de rabietas y contestaciones adolescentes, era evidente que de aprendiz había sido apasionada, como mínimo, y solo los años y la experiencia habían sosegado esa llama, convirtiéndola en alguien más contemplativa. No obstante, justo en este momento, la cabeza protestona y pubescente asomaba, rociándole de un brillo en los ojos y una mordida adorable en los labios. Solo quería abrazarla y consentirla igual que con las rabietas de Gogru, pero éramos adultos, y solo compañeros, cualquier acto que no fuera puramente amistoso… no era posible. —Ah, pero cogeros de la mano como quinceañeros vírgenes si es posible— gritó una voz en mi cabeza. Rápidamente la expulsé, había intentado no volver a reproducir esa maldita memoria, esa sensación indescriptible de no sentirte perdido solo por agarrar esa ridícula mano. Sin embargo, volvía a mí sin remedio, en mitad de la noche, cuando podía oír su tranquila respiración… me imaginaba esa mano a mi lado, volviendo a donde debería estar siempre, apoyada en la mía propia. En los instantes de delirio, me permitía embelesarme con la idea de que esa misma mano me desprendía del claustrofóbico casco y posaba esos atrevidos dedos por un rostro el cual su última caricia fue la de su madre. Ella exploraría igual que lo hice yo, se nutriría de una cara que yo mismo desconocía, le daría sentido y forma, le dotaría humanidad y cuando la yema rozase el culmen de mis labios, no podría evitar saborearla, solo un poco. Ansiaba amarla con mi boca más que cualquier cosa en esta indómita galaxia, el último recuerdo que poseía de un beso, era un tímido pico con una niña extraña poco antes de firmar lealtad al credo.

—No me estoy riendo, lo prometo. —Levanté las manos con falsa inocencia. Por supuesto que sonreía detrás de la protección del Beskar. Ahsoka no se lo creyó y frunció aún más el ceño.

—Puedo captar tus mentiras desde otro planeta. —Recriminó ella con un mohín. Las ganas de besarla aumentaban a cada contestación. ¿Se daba ella cuenta de lo atractiva que resultaba? mis apuestas eran ambivalentes según el día, hoy me la jugaba a que sí—. ¿Tienes algo de ropa que prestarme? yo procuro viajar siempre ligera de equipaje y puesto que esta nave no tiene ducha de ningún tipo…

Interpeló ella mientras empezaba a desabrocharse su túnica cruzada. Un solo vistazo a unos centímetros extra de su escote que entre dejaba ver el comienzo de la banda del pecho fue suficiente para enviar un relámpago de sangre directo a la ingle. 

—¿Qué haces? —prácticamente grité, pero no dejé de mirar.

—Es evidente, ¿no? quiero quitarme esta ropa apestosa lo antes posible…

—Está bien… te… te traeré la ropa. —Fui capaz de balbucear levantándome con cierta dignidad yendo a por una muda de ropa limpia que guardaba para remotas ocasiones.

Las prendas en cuestión no eran más que una sudadera básica como la que llevaba debajo de la armadura y unos pantalones igual de neutrales. Se los dejé a hurtadillas y me tomó todo el autocontrol no ser un pícaro y espiar, pero yo no era esa clase de hombre, por mucho que la desease, jamás irrumpiría en su privacidad —por mucho que ella pareciera dispuesta a… mostrarme cosas—. El sonido de sus ropas cayendo al suelo, para después escuchar las rugosidades del trajín que conlleva vestirse, la interpreté internamente como una escena totalmente mundana, incluso reconfortante, de confianza. Me resultaría muy difícil no volver a vivir momentos así cuando nuestros caminos se separasen.

Ahsoka me índico que ya estaba vestida. Verla así solo confirmó el hecho de que, entre los dos, se había formado una silenciosa red de confianza, como la tela de un Krykna era ya complicado volver a atrás y romperla. Igual que con sus protestas más espontaneas, admirarla sin sus ropajes casi ceremoniales, en cambio con una vestimenta que rayaba el pijama me producía una sensación de comodidad. Obviamente, le quedaba algo grande, básicamente porque era más ancho que ella, aún así, se las arregló para lucir digna e igualmente sensual. Sus lekku resaltaban en contraste a los colores acre, y de nuevo, tuve que reprimir el impulso estúpido de alcanzarlos y sostenerlos.

—Muy bien, si no te importa vamos a hacer una pequeña parada a un planeta que tienen unas aguas termales… que se me antojan muchísimo ahora mismo. No está muy lejos. —Se inclinó a los mandos de la nave donde yo fingía conducir. Sus sonrisas traviesas me dejaban desarmado, esta no iba a ser la excepción. —Si le parece bien al capitán, por supuesto.

—Claro, justo iba a sugerirte algo parecido. Hueles algo… mal por la tinta.

—¡Eres malo! —me reprendió ella golpeándome amistosamente el hombro. Descubrí una parte bromista de mi mismo que creí enterrada hace mucho tiempo. Los viajes entre planeta y planeta se torcieron más amenos, tanto, que casi lamentaba aterrizar y volver a la estoicidad usual.

No le pregunté a Ahsoka como sabía de este pequeño planeta inhóspito, tan salvaje que no había sido habitado y al que solo se le conocía como BK-846, nada en las bibliotecas dotaba de información relevante, confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para tomar tierra con Grogu. Era un planeta boscoso y húmedo, como bien había dicho ella, entre la espesura albergaban unos manantiales de agua caliente donde el vapor emanaba como nubes pequeñas, impidiendo una visibilidad total del espacio, solo podías intuir formas vagas en el amparo de la noche. 

Instalamos nuestra base cerca de la nave, Ahsoka lavó con soltura todas sus prendas, que ahora estaban tendidas encima de una roca. Ella propuso que mientras esperábamos a que se secaran, podríamos aprovechar y bañarnos, cosa que acepté encantado. Este maldito planeta te dejaba sudando a mares en menos de un minuto. Además, las duchas sónicas de los hostales no se comparaban con un remojo con agua de verdad. Nos adentramos lentamente en un bosquecillo, dos piscinas naturales lo suficientemente cerca, pero lo debidamente cubierto para no husmearse entre sí nos convenció. Qué apropiado. La ocurrencia parasitaria de bañarnos juntos era absurda, e inadecuada. 

—Grogu y yo nos bañaremos juntos. —Dijo arrebatándome al niño de los brazos. Estuve a punto de arrancarlo de su lado por instinto, pero me refrené a tiempo —. Dejemos a Din relajarse sin su armadura, ¿vale?

Al pequeño no pareció importarle, de hecho, se veía entusiasmado por la idea. Niño listo.

Con esto, ella se fue a la izquierda, a cada paso su figura se iba emborronando hasta ser solo una mancha informe. Sabía que no estaba lejos, no más de quince pasos, no obstante, los sentía a millas de distancia.

Con una exhalación, me arranqué el casco y sin prisa, fui desprendiéndome de cada pieza de la armadura. Me sentí más vulnerable sin la protección que desnudo, con ella puesta era simplemente el Mandaloriano, un caza recompensas fiel al credo, sin objetivos ni metas claras, sin pretensiones, aunque con una identidad definida, aquí despojado de todo esto solo era Din Djarin, un hombre que empezaba a poner en duda todo lo que una vez había creído con voluntad inquebrantable.

—¡Ah! —suspiró Ahsoka desde el otro lado—. ¡Qué agradable! ¿te has metido ya?

Su gemido me sacó de mis reflexiones —algo que solía hacer últimamente— y me sumergí con un chapuzón. El agua estaba caldeada a la par que algo salada, curó todos los males asentados en los nudos de las articulaciones, aliviando todos los moretones, cortes y hematomas de las constantes trifulcas. Era muy consciente del hecho que, sin mi Beskar, muy posiblemente no estaría tan entero como lo estoy a día de hoy.

—¿Cómo está Grogu? ¿le gusta el… agua? —pregunté pasándome las puntas de los dedos en la raíz del cuero cabelludo.

—¡Sí! le estoy ayudando a nadar o chapotear, más bien… rio ella con esa suave risa ahora tan fácil de reconocer—. Es muy gracioso, deberías venir aquí y verlo.

La insinuación totalmente ingenua cayó como un pesado AT-AT derrotado. De nuevo mi polla cosechó la ilusión de hacer exactamente lo que Ahsoka propuso. El conocimiento de su desnudez a menos de dos zancadas… torturó a mi ingle sin piedad. Normalmente, una figura desnuda no tenía porque despertarme, pero había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tuve una escapada sexual, bastante antes de encontrar a Grogu y actualmente no le encontraba el sentido en buscar alivio con algún desconocido. No después de Ahsoka Tano. Llegué a la conclusión muy obvia de que no me excitaría de ser cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella. Al menos no con este anhelo que me abrasaba el pecho y me aprisionaba la glotis.

—Oye Din… quería preguntarte una cosa.

Esto me ponía nervioso, no sabía por que senderos iban a estar dirigidas sus cuestiones. Normalmente era muy diplomática con las intimidades de los demás, no solía interrogar directamente a nadie, excepto a mí. Conmigo no se contenía nunca. Y aquello me gustaba de ella. Entendió el silencio como un aliciente para continuar.

—¿Nunca te has quitado el casco en presencia de nadie?

—Nunca.

—Eso es un poco… extremo. ¿No crees?

—Puede, pero así es el camino.

Ahsoka volvió a reírse, esta vez con resignación en su tintineo.

—Ah, esa frase… —escuché el ruido turbulento de agua corriendo. ¿Había salido de la piscina? sin poder evitarlo giré el cuello a dónde estaban ellos dos, aunque no alcancé a ver nada con claridad—. Cuando era joven, yo estaba fascinada con la idea de convertirme en una gran Jedi, me esforcé muchísimo, y también me metí en muchos problemas… digamos que mis ideales a veces chocaban con los de la orden Jedi, con el tiempo creí amoldarme a ellos, aceptarlos, pues pensé que no harían mella en mí… pero lo hicieron, decidí que hay cosas a las que no podía renunciar. Decidí crear mis propios códigos y no dejar que me inculcasen unos que acabarían por destrozarme. —Los pasos cada vez los sentía más cerca y con un nudo en mi garganta decreté que no me atrevería a moverme si ella se disponía a invadir mi espacio—. Solo quería decirte, Din… que no solo hay un camino. Puedes elegir.

Tan solo una fina capa de niebla nos separaba, si ella se atrevía a dar un paso más, nos veríamos sin defensa alguna. El miedo y la anticipación me ahogaban, no sabía a ciencia cierta quién ganaba. Pero sí sabía cuál quería que ganase.

—Yo ya estoy, nos vemos en la base.

Y con esas palabras, se marchó, muy a mi pesar. Con el aliento atorado en el centro del pecho, tuve que tomar una decisión, que, en el fondo, ya había tomado hace mucho tiempo.

De vuelta a la zona dónde habíamos acampado, al parecer Grogu ya estaba acostado en su cama, y Ahsoka estaba tranquilamente avivando el fuego de espaldas a mí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

—No te des la vuelta. —Ordené algo más duro de lo que pretendía. El cielo tronó y los destellos de una tormenta a lo lejos dio el paso a que una ligerísima llovizna nos empapara igual que mil finas agujas, las gotas estaban heladas al impactar contra mi cara descubierta. Me irían bien para despejar la tempestad que latía dentro de la cabeza. El solo estar detrás suyo sin el casco hacía temblar las rodillas.

—¿Qué pasa? —demandó algo inquieta, aunque obedeció lo que le solicité.

—Si te pido una cosa… ¿lo harás? —rogué con un hilo de voz.

—Sí. Lo haré. —Dijo con absoluta firmeza. No había dudas en sus palabras, lo cual me tranquilizó lo suficiente como para avanzar. 

—Cierra los ojos. Y no los abras hasta que me haya ido.

La pequeña fogata se extinguió por la insistencia de la lluvia. Ahsoka estaba de espaldas, con los hombros rectos, aún vestida con mi ropa de recambio. Avancé lo más lento posible, dándole tiempo para cambiar de idea si así lo deseaba. Cada paso era un clavo en el torso, un clavo que reabría heridas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Finalmente, me situé en su delantera, y para mi alivio, seguía con los ojos cerrados. Los finos riachuelos se filtraban por sus gruesas pestañas, recorriendo sus pronunciados pómulos donde acababan su sendero en la voluptuosidad de la boca, que de vez en cuando se encargaba de arrastrar las perlas con la lengua dentro de la cavidad. No podía solo observarla por más tiempo, había pasado meses solo de puro acecho, recopilando un centenar de muecas, gestos, palabras en el fondo de mi mente, migajas de tesoros que solo ahondaban el hambre insaciable. No podría seguir viviendo solo de partículas. Si no reaccionaba ya, acabaría por destrozarme, tal y como ella misma me había sugerido. Este era el camino.

Agachándome quedé a su altura con nuestras respiraciones mezclándose. No llevaba puesto el guantelete por lo que cuando mi mano se colocó apenas sobre su mejilla derecha, fue mi piel la que notó. Abarcaba fácilmente casi la totalidad de su rostro, desde su barbilla hasta por encima de su frente. Nos quedamos allí unos segundos eternos, amoldándome a su fisionomía, pero ella no tardó en apoyar cariñosamente su cara contra mi mano, restregándose en la palma. La sangre en mis venas se precipitó con furia a mi pene cuando rocé sin querer el pulgar ligeramente sobre su labio inferior. Encandilado, volví a presionarlo, esta vez más exigente, empujé con tanta fuerza, que al final cedió a mis designios entrando dentro de su boca. No choqué contra sus dientes, pues en el último instante entreabrió sus labios con un ronroneo, la calidez de una lengua me dio la bienvenida, la cual rápidamente se enroscó alrededor del pulgar. Sin querer evitarlo atisbos de pensamientos lascivos se estrellaron detrás de los ojos. Quería saber si era tan hábil con mi polla como lo era con mi dedo. Ahsoka muy sutilmente, igual que una serpiente encantadora, fue envolviendo sus brazos en la periferia de mis hombros, una más atrevida, acarició el principio del cuello, tomándome el pulso, que debería estar al borde del infarto. No queriendo fracturar este momento de libido sin consecuencias, saqué el dedo de su húmeda caverna. Me tomé un segundo para contemplarla, sus párpados debían estar apretados con tanta fuerza que cuando los abriese seguramente vería puntitos blancos. Tragué todo el aire que pude y prácticamente estrellé mis labios en los suyos. No fue un impacto suave, aunque sospeché que, aunque le sorprendió, no le molestó. Siendo sincero, no era un experto besador por mi escasa experiencia, no obstante, siempre he poseído una gran capacidad intuitiva, aprendía rápido y sabía adaptarme para mejorar. Esto no era diferente. La delicadeza en este beso brillaba por su ausencia, era una batalla, mi boca estaba hambrienta por dominarla, por conquistarla, quería poseer cada minúsculo centímetro de ella, conocerla por dentro como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Marcarla como única y exclusivamente mía, una vez probados sus labios, no quería besar otros que no fueran los suyos. Antes de soltarla para tomar aire, mordí sin piedad su labio inferior, el cual estiré hasta hacerle soltar un pequeño quejido, no de dolor, uno de absoluta clemencia. Estiró el cabello en la base de la nuca como castigo, lejos de apaciguarme, solo arrojó más brasas al infierno delicioso en el que me encontraba.

En mi estado actual, era incapaz de pensar, de racionalizar nada, mis pensamientos eran una pasta densa, más cercano a un estado animal. La empujé sin ceremonias encima de la roca plana donde estaba sentada. La certeza de que mi cuerpo la cubría por completo apagaba aún más si cabe la coherencia en mi juicio. Esta vez, fue ella quién avasalló mi boca, obligándome a ceder, la abrí, solo para ser invadido por su muy cautivadora lengua. Y contra eso, no tenía nada que hacer, ese simple músculo me derrotó como un pelele inútil, a su merced. Como norma general, no era un fanático en todo el tema relacionado con los fluidos, pero atisbar el hilillo de saliva que unía nuestras bocas, fue una de las experiencias más eróticas que he tenido el placer de vivir. Ahsoka, de manera inconsciente lamió el rastro hasta dejar mi boca marcada por la suya. Se deslizó de la comisura viajando sensualmente por el rastrojo de la barba, esos obstáculos no la impidieron llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, el cual mordisqueó suavemente, lo que provocó un gemido de mi parte, no contenta con eso, se dedicó a contornear la concha de la oreja con esa lengua maldita o bendita, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía eran las ganas de arrancarme los pantalones y frotarme contra sus curvas. De la oreja serpenteó al cuello, y su mordisco filoso sin avisar me valió un grito. Ella se rio como una loca maravillosa bajo la lluvia, no había ninguna maldad en lo que hacía, ninguna intención de causarme un daño real. Yo también sabía jugar al juego que ella inició.

—Aquí. —Gruñí agarrando su muñeca sin verdadera fuerza, pero sí con cierta exigencia. Ubiqué su mano en la protuberancia de mi entrepierna, rápidamente el calor y la sujeción hicieron que mi polla saltara por la atención recibida. Ahsoka ahuecó la mano, aunque no hizo nada más—. Esto es lo que me provocas cada día. Cada vez que te miro.

—¿Cada día? —se burló presionando casualmente. Mis caderas se acercaron impulsivamente, en busca de más.

—Sabes que sí. —Gemí contra su boca, besándola de nuevo, esta vez un poco más suave.

—No, no lo sé, llegué a pensar que no te gustaba en absoluto. Creí que este momento no iba a llegar nunca, que solo me veías como una compañera. —Confesó apartando su mano de mi calor y situándolas en mis mejillas, acariciándome con gentileza—. Ojalá pudiera verte.

—Ahsoka, yo… —medio rogué sin saber que decir. Estaba completamente desarmado en este mundo nuevo de intimidad. 

—No, no… gracias por darme esto. —Me calmó besándome, uno corto, como una estrella fugaz—. Ahora estoy… tranquila. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Din. No quiero presionarte, no así, no quiero arrepentirme de nada contigo.

Había activado alguna tecla invisible, el momento se había roto, aunque no me sentía insatisfecho por no avanzar, al contario, me sentía más completo que nunca con ninguna otra persona. Tal y como había expresado Ahsoka, estaba tranquilo. Sus ojos cerrados eran la prueba de que esto no era algo pasajero, no una transacción sexual sino… algo más. Con un último beso, más de intentar saborearla, recordarla que otra cosa, me levanté de encima, dejándola libre y vacía.

—Una cosa más antes de que te vayas…

—Dispara.

—¿Te has masturbado alguna vez pensando en mí? —cuestionó traviesa estirando los músculos de los antebrazos.

—¿Quieres que me vaya o que vuelva a abalanzarme sobre ti?

—Que sepas que yo sí, muchas veces.

—Ahsoka…

Ahsoka rio con esa risa que ya conocía, la risa infantil. Una risa que atesoraba. Una a la que ya no podría soportar no escucharla.


	4. Chapter 4

No había dormido en una cama tan blanda desde… nunca, si me ponía a recordar. Los camastros que usaba durante mi entrenamiento Jedi eran austeros como mucho, después de aquellas solo dormí en habitáculos de naves o al raso de cualquier planeta. Mi crianza fue a través de la disciplina, sin el placer de los lujos o las posesiones, en parte agradecía una vida llana, apartada de la codicia, aquello me ahorró muchas frustraciones… pero también reconozco que la ostentación de una habitación de hotel—aunque moderada— era agradable. Tumbada en un colchón en un hotel de un planeta bullicioso desconocido más, era tal la somnolencia que ni lograba recordar el motivo de nuestra estadía aquí. Todo se reducía a una retahíla de misiones, de favores, nadie hace nada a cambio y yo estaba agotada de todo este sin sentido. ¿Podría ser que Din quisiera compensarme? ¿mimarme? sonreí internamente, no parece ser este tipo de hombre, uno de los que desean mantener a alguien a su lado mediante frivolidades. Habíamos llegado a un tipo de entendimiento uno sobre el otro que la simple idea de que me estuviese comprando me divertía por su incredulidad. Aunque había logrado que bajara sus defensas, un abrazo mío conseguía ponerlo rígido, más sin previo aviso. Pobre hombre solitario, necesitado de afecto, era tanto su miedo al rechazo que aún asegurándole mil veces que quería esto, él continuaba pidiéndome permiso.

¿Puedo sostener tu mano?

¿Me dejas acariciarte?

¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?

Y mi respuesta era siempre la misma.

Por supuesto, pero no debes preguntarme.

Din era un hombre tan contradictorio, tan humano, que me hacía quererlo más. Mi apego por él se estaba tornando en algo que agitaba mi corazón amortiguado de memorias dolorosas. Con su cuidado, su sinceridad, su delicadeza… algo estaba cambiando entre nosotros sin remedio. Yo aceptaba cada gesto, devolviéndoselo con creces, asegurándole que era digno de ser amado. Tan fiero en batalla y tan considerado en la intimidad. Pero al final, todos queremos eso, una persona a nuestro lado que haga de nuestros peores momentos algo digerible, y estaba dispuesta a mantenerme a su lado si él así lo deseaba.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó el Mandaloriano apoyado desde la cama contigua. Sí, pidió una habitación con dos camas separadas con decoro. Cosa que me frustró, aumentando la duda de si pensaba en mí de manera sexual o tan solo afectuosa. Después de nuestro entusiasta beso, no me atreví a presionarlo más. Solo nos agasajamos de pequeños toques, llenos de cariño, amabilidad, pero al fin y al cabo atenciones que le podrías dar a un familiar. Aunque el tacto de su firme polla latiendo desesperada contra mi mano, solía alejarme esos pensamientos desertores. No éramos solo amigos, sino amantes, bueno, aún no, pero pronto.

—En que esta cama es muy cómoda. —Mentí a medias sin remordimiento, pues la idea de confesarle mis pasiones le haría temblar.

Él asintió sin creérselo, pero no quiso indagar más.

—Un capricho de vez en cuando no viene mal. —Suspiró colocando los brazos detrás de su casco, en una pose tan relajada que me dio envidia. Grogu yacía en su cunita dormido, no tenía idea de cuanto podía dormir, calculaba que unas veinte horas al día, el resto eran para comer.

Una chispa de astucia me asaltó.

—Ah… eso me hace cuestionarme cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—¿A cuantas chicas habrás seducido y traído a un hotel a pasar la noche? —inquirí abrazando un cojín. La luz que atravesaba la ventana reposaba suevamente contra mi espalda, por lo que mi rostro estaría a salvo de un intenso escrutinio. Mi curiosidad podía más que mi prudencia.

—¿Solo chicas? —rio con maldad. Apreté más la almohada.

—O sea que muchos. —Afirmé con una pizca de resentimiento. ¿Solo era un nombre más en una lista? sabía que por lo general las personas se aburren fácilmente unas de otras, asalté muchas mentes, muchos recuerdos y pensamientos, y raramente los lazos amorosos eran tan fuertes que rozaban la indestructibilidad. La única referencia de un amor tan firme que he podido presenciar fue el de Padmé y Anakin… y toda la galaxia se resiente todavía.

—¿Tanto importa el número? si te hace sentir más tranquila puedo decírtelo, aunque no es que lleve una cuenta… —ante mi creciente aprensión se erigió alcanzando mi mano en el proceso. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, calmando la tempestad en el pecho—. Esas personas, son el pasado, tú Ahsoka, eres mi presente, y aquí y ahora, no quiero a nadie más que a ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar por todo el Beskar de la galaxia. No voy a hacerte promesas que no pueda cumplir, yo te diré la verdad siempre.

Por un segundo, volví a mis años de entrenamiento, a los primeros, cuando aún era una niña temerosa y torpe, que debía ser mimada constantemente para no estallar en lágrimas. Pensé que aquella época había sido enterrada bajo muchas capas de confianza, templanza y esfuerzo. Pensé mal. Había muchas cosas que tendría que aprender, ojalá del lado de Din.

—No te creía una persona celosa. —Volvió a reír, esta vez con suavidad, convirtiendo la tormenta de mi pecho en un ligero aguacero.

—Y no lo soy, tu prudencia me ha vuelto insegura. Ya no sé lo que quieres de mí. No sé que hacer, estoy perdida.

Din desenredó los dedos y volvió la atención a su casco, cerré los ojos, pues ese movimiento solo significaba una cosa.

La calidez de su beso sosegó el aguacero hasta volverlas un remanso de paz.

—Perdóname, Ahsoka. Todo esto también es nuevo para mí, en el fondo, solo soy un torpe y un ignorante.

—Mi torpe e ignorante. —Demandé su boca repuesta de mi energía habitual.

Din devolvió el beso con ansia. Me consumía en fuego líquido cada vez que su lengua rozaba las profundidades de mi boca, no podía definirlo con un sabor en particular, ligeramente picante, pero podría diferenciarlo si besara mil labios a ciegas. Su sabor se quedaría pegado en el fondo de mi cerebro por siempre. Él me abrazó, sin su reticencia usual, un abrazo que no permitiría escaparme, uno que decía que aquí era donde pertenecía. Cuando me separé por la necesidad primaria de respirar, descansé mi frente en su pecho desprovisto de su peto duro, aunque sus pectorales no se quedaban atrás. No era una almohada cómoda, pero era en la que quería acostarme. Poco a poco, al ritmo de su corazón sereno, los párpados fueron cayendo cerrándose, finalmente, nos dormimos. —Qué tontería gastarse el dinero en una cama decente para acabar durmiendo encima del cuerpo sólido de Din— fue lo que pensaba mientras el último resquicio de visión se oscurecía.

Ni siquiera era de día cuando me desperté, no solía dormir más de cinco horas del tirón, normalmente mis hábitos de sueño eran erráticos, acostumbrados a los peligros inminentes de planetas desconocidos y sus gentes, o planetas conocidos y sus malas gentes. El cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido, sin rastros de naranjas y rojizos característicos del amanecer, por lo tanto, no debía de haber dormido más de dos horas. Pellizqué las costillas de mi acompañante, sin resultado. O estaba en el mundo de los sueños o me engañaba vilmente, decidí creer lo último. Observé la puerta del baño con interés, una ducha de agua caliente no me vendría mal, como bien había mencionado él mismo, hay que darse un capricho de vez en cuando. Con cuidado de mantener los ojos cerrados, dejé la cálida crisálida de los brazos de Din para dirigirme al lavabo.

Más pragmático que bonito, pero ya me iba bien. Me desprendí de mis ropajes y los doblé con el mismo sistema que me enseñaron cuando era una Padawan. Para todo había un sistema…

Una vez desnuda, entré en la ducha con el agua caliente golpeándome directamente en la cara sentí que mis huesos se tornaban arcilla. Tardé más de lo esperado darme cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta —¿la había cerrado o se me olvidó?— y que sentado en el filo de la cama el Mandaloriano perfilaba la línea perfecta para ver su rostro en tinieblas, lo justo para vislumbrar sus piernas, nada más. Aunque sabía sin titubear que su miraba estaba fija en mi cuerpo solo cubierto por los chorros de agua, y sorprendida pero no acobardada en total silencio le dejé contemplarme pues no tenía nada que esconder. Todo esto sería suyo para tomarlo, no sentía vergüenza por la falta de recato, esos conceptos me resultaban de chiste. Ser consciente de su mirada delineando cada curva, cada cicatriz, cada pliegue, solo hacia avivar a la serpiente que se arremolinaba en el bajo vientre, una víbora cuyo mordisco poseía un veneno llamado lujuria. El jabón con un intenso olor a flores silvestres arrastró consigo cada pequeña o diminuta duda por este hombre, que yacía tieso, sin moverse ni un ápice, solo observando, abasteciéndose del rutinario espectáculo de una mujer lavándose con la única intención de oler a flores y no de excitar a un hombre. Sabía que él era un hombre de paciencia infinita, en cuanto le diera la señal, atacaría, no antes. Podría masturbarme delante suyo y solo miraría, codicioso, pero sin ser capaz de hacer nada, solo porque era una persona decente. Y eso es precisamente lo que hice.

Rocé la pastilla por mis pechos que se alegraron por la visita inesperada, el capullo de los pezones dio la bienvenida al pobre Mandaloriano que se contenía agarrándose al borde de la cama. Alargando esta acción de crueldad, no doté de sensualidad a ninguno de mis ademanes, era un acto completamente mundano. Si él se excitaba por esto, era cosa suya.

—¿Quieres tocarte? —le interrogué sin tapujos.

—No. —Contestó enseguida—. Quiero follarte.

La pastilla bajó por el esternón para llegar al estómago, para llegar a la parada del pubis que palpitaba furioso por las palabras aclaratorias. Una vez limpio, el jabón cayó silbando entre las pantorrillas, su misión había concluido. Mis agiles dedos darían el relevo de elevar el placer hasta culminar. Siendo sincera, no tenía por costumbre el onanismo, la chispa de la libido raramente se encendía en mí, no obstante, tras meses de estar con Din la serpiente se había vuelto insoportable, animándome a auto complacerme cada vez que encontraba un momento de soledad.

—No puedes. —Ordené más dura de lo que pretendía. Aunque, ¿qué gracia había en follar como dos animales sin erotismo? En mis escasas experiencias, había llegado a la conclusión que disfrutaba más de un buen juego entre los participes que de un sexo rápido, casi autómata.

—¿No puedo? —casi soltó una carcajada—. Está bien, solo miraré si es lo que tú quieres.

—Puedes tocarte.

—Empiezo a pensar que tienes una obsesión con eso… pero no, no estoy lo suficientemente duro.

Ah, asique así están las cosas. Muy bien. Posé mi dedo índice y corazón en la gruta de mis labios inferiores, explorando ese hueco nervioso, deleitándome con el respingo al frotar cuasi accidentalmente el monte carnoso que hizo derramar un gemido. Din suspiró a la vez, pero mi garganta incontrolable me impedía escuchar más allá de los pensamientos erráticos en mi cabeza. Continué con la tarea de socavar las alegrías que mis dedos astutos le endilgaban a mi coño hambriento, aunque esa hambre no solo se alimentaba de mis dedos, sino más bien de un gentil y endemoniado hombre sentado a los pies de la cama. Atisbos centelleantes de unos ojos en la penumbra, igual que dos luceros ardientes que esbozaban cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada contracción de los dedos de los pies… él era un observador por naturaleza, no habría nada que se le pasara por alto, todo se basada en información que jugar a su favor. Cuando noté que la vista se me emborronaba y el aire salía abotargado de los pulmones, que las rodillas se debilitaban y temblaban, Din habló, y yo cedí.

—Déjame terminarte, ¿quieres?

Sin saber muy bien cómo, terminé en su regazo, con los muslos abiertos acunando sus caderas que espasmódicamente subían y bajaban para encajar la intrusión de mi cuerpo. Aplasté la turgencia de mis pechos en su rostro, intentando adivinar la fisionomía de sus misterios con la piel sensible, pero volví a perder, porque su aliento era algo que no esperaba y me envió cerca del precipicio. Mis dedos se hundieron en las hebras adustas de su cuero cabelludo a la vez que los suyos penetraron la matriz de todo lo que me hacia estremecer. Estiraron la elasticidad de mi interior haciendo gancho, perpetrando una malicia insospechada. Me mordí el labio para evitar chillarle, que no se detuviera y aunque su ritmo no era para nada lento, necesitaba de toda su disposición para no convertirme en una tirana. Fue su pulgar lo que compensó su picardía, un pulgar dictatorial a favor del trémulo trozo de carne que era mi clítoris, totalmente bajo su inflexible yugo. Mis caderas seguían sus aspavientos violentos, al límite del dolor, pero ya no había nada que hacer, solo prolongar lo inevitable.

Solo bastaron dos oscilaciones más al son de sus designios para poner los ojos en blanco.

Con su beso se tragó el bajo gemido que escapó desde mi fuero interno. Caí como un muñeco roto contra su pecho, las cuerdas invisibles que sostenían las articulaciones se rompieron, dejándome flácida y deshuesada. Din me sostuvo con la misma seguridad con la que siempre me abrazaba, cargando con todo el peso de mi congoja, un bálsamo para una criatura rota como lo era. Me regaló besos por toda la cara con tal devoción que me creía todas las palabras amables que me susurraba al oído.

—Eres lo más bonito que he visto jamás.

En otro momento o viniendo de otra persona, me hubieran parecido palabras empalagosas, carentes de significado, de pasión. Din me había prometido que nunca me mentiría, y yo había decidido creerlo. Unos minutos más tarde, y ya recompuesta del orgasmo noté la protuberancia debajo del trasero.

—¿Ahora sí estás lo suficientemente duro?

—Puede, pero no quería perderme contemplarte solo para asegurarme mi propio placer.

Fruncí el ceño ante su razonamiento.

—Complacer a los demás no significa que te olvides de ti mismo.

Enfadada por su baja autoestima, me escurrí hasta que mis rodillas tocaron el frío suelo y mi cintura se paró a mitad de sus muslos, impulsada por un nuevo relámpago en mi coño, con determinación desabroche las cerraduras que aprisionaban la densa torre de carne empalmada. La luz en el cuarto no era suficiente para analizarla en profundidad, solo fragmentos de su contorno, grueso, sin embargo, nada monstruoso. Una maravilla anatómica que palpitaba desesperada por la liberación que le iba a otorgar.

—Ahsoka, no es necesario… —insinuó él sosteniendo un lekku como advertencia, cosa que solo incrementó mis deseos de satisfacerlo.

—Puede que no, pero yo quiero.

No le di tiempo a discutir cuando ya mis manos encerraron su polla. El calor que desprendía calentaba mi piel entumecida, sondeé y averigüé rápido que estrategias le hacían contorsionar los fuertes músculos de sus muslos, que me apresaron en un tórrido apretón de piel candente, transpirando un olor de almizcle que enturbiaba mi juicio. Frotando con vigor la base, la otra mano se tomaba su tiempo en masajear su cabeza sensible. Mi intención no era hacerle correrse enseguida, no me convertiría en una amante más, alargaría esta tortura exquisita incluso bajo sus súplicas, lo saturaría de esta sensación de trance, de pequeña muerte tal y como había hecho conmigo antes, si él me brindaba placer, lo se lo devolvería multiplicado. Si así aprendía que era merecedor de cariño, así lo haría. Cuando su pene se agitaba implorando por liberación, yo paraba la masturbación hasta que se hubiese aireado lo suficiente como para infringirle otra ronda de este martirio arrebatador. Sabía que la frustración rebasaba su infinita paciencia, sin embargo, tampoco cedería a los encantadores gemidos que avivaban a la serpiente medio adormilada del vientre satisfecho.

—Ahsoka… —por primera vez en esta sesión se rebeló ante la sumisión autoimpuesta—. ¿Acaso tanto me odias? me vas a matar…

La mansedumbre en sus palabras enterneció a mi corazón de la misma forma que consiguió humedecerme, desesperada, liberé una mano de su miembro para yo misma poder satisfacerme entre las piernas, cuya mordedura ardía de nuevo. Con los pensamientos espesos, probé su hombría con mi boca. Y, oh, Din no se esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos. Saberme dueña y señora del prominente orgasmo me envalentonó para dar lametazos experimentales, memorizando con la lengua toda su longitud, dando hincapié en la sinuosa vena llena de vida debajo del tronco, succionando sin piedad la punta…

Un fuerte empujón y un alarido rompieron el hechizo. Anunció carente de ceremonias que iba a correrse, el hilo caliente que aterrizó cerca de mi clavícula afirmó ese hecho. Poco después, yo misma le seguí.

Unos minutos de silencio absoluto con solo nuestras respiraciones agitadas revoloteando por la habitación. Un rastro de consciencia por lo acabado de acontecer azotó mis sentidos. No fue la vergüenza, pero algo cercano me inundó. Din, ya del todo en sus cabales, se percató de mi extraña quietud, y a tientas, alcanzó mi mano.

—Vamos a la ducha.

Él dedicó todas atenciones a mi comodidad, aseándome entera desprovisto de lujuria cuando nuestras pieles jabonosas se juntaban en los lugares antes susceptibles, ahora solo había devoción, gentileza. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, notaba el peso de su mirada ante sus cuidadosos mimos. No había nada oculto, ni intenciones sibilinas. Solo un amante arropando a su compañero. Abonando un terreno que creía ya infértil, plantando las semillas de algo nuevo, frágil, pero que esperaba con fervor que creciera.

—Ha funcionado. —Susurró Din pasando las yemas por mis lekkus.

—¿Qué ha funcionado?

—Seducirte y traerte a un hotel. —Rio estrujándome entre sus brazos, que yo luchaba por escapar juguetonamente.

—Sinceramente, no sé quién ha seducido a quién. —Resoplé.

El retumbar del agua y sus latidos serenos apaciguó mis ganas de pelea, solo deseaba estar abrazada así con él durante un rato más.

—No lo sé… que tal si lo averiguamos más tarde. 


End file.
